1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edible food product in a lunch box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lunch box including a food product such as hamburger sandwich or other equivalent product which contains an edible container for holding a large quantity of fresh salad and a piece of cheese covered by the edible container in one part and two slices of bread with a piece of hamburger meat in the other part of the lunch box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, the american sandwich, such as for example the hamburger, has become a truly national food. In fact, the popularity of the hamburger today has accelerated such that it probably enjoys a popularity equal to or greater than that of all other sandwiches. In keeping with the ever increasing demand for sandwiches such as hamburgers, the food industry has converted what was traditionally a food requiring many hours in the making into a fast food product. Also, in the ever increasing demand for hamburgers and other sandwiches containing a large quantity of fresh salad such as slices of pickles, slices of tomatoes, slices of onions and a garnish such as lettuce, the industry has provided restaurants with salad bars for use in garnishing sandwiches such as hamburger. Also, in a lunch box, there is a salad part and two slices of bread and a piece of a meat product. However, in this matter, it is difficult to insert large quantities of garnish salad material into the hamburgers since the materials tend to fall from the hamburger. Furthermore, the garnish salad material cannot be sanitarily inserted into the bread at one time.
Because of the desire to provide salad type garnish for sandwiches which can be readily incorporated into the sandwich and easily eaten while avoiding undue mess, many attempts have been made to facilitate the manner in which salad is added to a sandwich. None of these attempts can actually claim to have succeeded in this regard. Consider, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,189 to Bemis which discloses a food product such as a sandwich wherein a bun is split at its sides and bottom end to form a pocket and a garnished filler made of solid edibles, is inserted into the pocket. These fillers often consist of a garnish in the form of lettuce, a meat product or hot-dog, and a further garnish or appetizer in the form of pickle slices. However, since the garnish is assembled together with the hot meat product recently cooked, the fresh lettuce and cold pickle in the pocket of the Bemis patent is converted to a warm salad. Furthermore, it is difficult to insert fillers in all quantities into the pocket of the Bemis patent.